Letalis
Letalis itself is a Pocket dimension connected with our own. It is an all out ENORMOUS place, hosting thousands and thousands of breeds of monsters. It is said that the people in the world who vanish without a trace have somehow gone to Letalis. The dimension itself is seemingly alive, living and breathing, playing tips and tricks to all who participate in the games it plays. There are eight zones of Letalis, descriptions courtesy of K-Lynnette and FanArtPoodleAfro of deviantArt. ZONES AGON MOUNTAINS The Agon mountains pretty much form the barrier of Letalis. It is said that any who cross the barrier of the Agon Mountains can return home and resume their lives, but nobody who has attmepted has lived to tell the tale. The Mountains are riddled with monsters of godly power and portals that lead to random places throughout the dimension. Most of the monsters in the mountains tower over humans at a great 10 feet at the shortest height. The mountains are covered in a lush jungle that contains many plants and animals both hostile and docile. (for example, Gigantic Venus Flytraps) It is possible for people to live in the Agon mountains, and some do. However these individuals are conditioned to their environment. They are very intelligent and great fighters. (I mean, you'd have to be to take on a 15 foot ogre who's tearing up the trash on your back yard) Most of these people live in small coloinies among the trees, which are usually well-hidden. The people will help any who come their way without hostile intentions, and kill those who cause trouble for them, as they have enough of that without help. BOGG OF ETERNUS NIDOR This place is pretty much just what it sounds like if you know Latin. The place is quite smelly, which is unfortunate for those who wander into it, because it really is that smelly. However people do reside in it. Anyone who lives in the bogg is usually equipped with a nice array of Gas masks, and sludge-trudging equipment. They live in homes that are quite smellproof, and there's even a smellproof safehouse in the center of it. The bogg has a rather simple selection of creatures, most of which are usually either covered in smelly goo or made of said smelly goo. the smaller percentage of monsters are lanky, black, and very twitchy, due to the fact that the smell has effected their nervous systems over the years. While all the monsters here are quite hostile, they are weak compared to the monsters of other regions. They make up for this by travelling in packs, and being quite smart. Big sludge blobs aside, because they're just big and sludgy. BROSTEL This huge city is located smack dab in the middle of Letalis. It is comepletely enclosed by ten-foot-thick cement walls, and contains only one heavily guarded main gate. Originally, Brostel was meant as a safe haven for any who would become trapped within Letalis. Unfortunately, due to the sole nature of the world, a great majority of the people living inside Brostel became 'Corrupt'. The corrupt are, in a way, like zombies. They have no morals, a bloodlust fit for barbarians, and no recollection of their former selves. Unlike zombies, the corrupt can exist alive or dead, but only about 15% of them are dead. When a regular person dies within the walls of Brostel, they become corrupt within minutes, getting to their feet if only to kill people. While the corrupt are intelligent enough to plan and talk and such, for a reason nobody has yet encountered, they don't know how to use guns, and those that do are gunned down themselves. Due to the sudden turn of hostility within Brostel, Most of the people within Wield guns, and the city has a great militia. The people are mostly well protected, but more often than not, a corrupt will pick of stragglers and kill them in brutal ways. As it turns out, most corrupt enjoy using scalpels. The ratio of currupt to noncorrupt beings in Brostel is 20:1. CASTELLO DE DESPIERAZIONE A huge menacing castle looming over Eternus Nidor. The place itself is Evil in nature and houses several types of different monsters born from the darkness which resides in the central tower. The creatures themselves are extremely hostile, and will attack anything within their territory. The castle itself has several floors, the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th levels leading to portals that unravel the most painful memories of its victims. The 5th level, not shown as a part of the castle structure, leads straight to a nightmarish dimension where a massive creature resides. The central tower houses a gigantic fiery spiral that jets up to the top of the tower, helping to power the energy crystal that is settled on top of the fortress. The top level is the home of Luigi, a notorious demon who resides in the castle. Although he is not present, his monsters lurk within that room as well to finish off any stragglers who may call themselves 'contestants.' On the top of the castle is yet another fighting ground where the contestants can battle. However, a massive portal yawns open in the stormy clouds some distance away from the castle, because of the power crystal, and a giant spider leg may come out from time to time to cry and sweep fighters off of the ledge. The two side towers of the castle has two staircases that lead to stony torture chambers, with various weapons at your disposal. The main hall is a dank, musty dungeon that has pillars made from stalagmites and stalactites, gargoyles nestled on the top. The top room has a lush carpet covering the floor, and a gigantic pipe organ on the side opposite of the door. There are also barred windows in that room, and stained glass windows everywhere else. ETERNUS NIDOR The city of ruins between the Morsus Blacklands and the bogg. The architecture somewhat resembles that of old times, where there were castles and homes built of cobblestone; knights and maidens, kings and queens, etc. The monsters here very from old decrepit zombies are quite dusty to animated skeletons. Also included in the roster of creatures are zombie dragons and chimeras. The city has almost no people in it due to the high danger of the area, and the other areas around it. You may find one or two people if you're lucky, but they're probably going to die if you meddle with their safehouses. LETALIS WASTELAND This barren stretch of land extends for miles and miles, with very little plant life or animals. Due to the extreme temperatures, very few monsters also reside in most of the wasteland. The few that do are extremely dangerous in nature, if only for the fact that they live underground, thus having the ability to dig almost remniscant of the underground digging you get in Bugs Bunny cartoons. The monsters usually look like their environment; Sandy-brown skin of a thick, course nature, rock-like claws built for digging, etc. The wasteland occasionally hosts an abandoned cave or two which was once used by these monsters as a home. However, adventurers should be wise about choosing these places to stay, for some of these creatures still reside within the caves waiting for some dumb morsel to wander in at any time. At the center of the wasteland is a vast oasis that spans about two miles' radius. This pure blue lake is actually a spring that expands many miles underground, putting fourth a constant source of clean, crisp water. Around the oasis is an enormous variety of plants and fruits, off of which most of the creatures around the oasis survive. The oasis has it's own breed of monster. Though it is an evolved form of the common monsters throughout the wasteland, it is most definitely less hostile and will only attack if attacked, threatened, or starving. MORSUS BLACKLANDS The Blacklands are most well-known for the vast Graveyard that covers abou 95% of the area. Throughout the graveyard, there is every kind of tombstone imaginable, in a manner of speaking. There are many mausoleums, which usually house monsters stereotypical to a graveyard in most cases. Animated skeletons, Zombies, 'frankensteins', everything. Along with some other monsters created by the 'dead' energy surrounding the place. Also living in the blacklands are a great number of Necromancers. These individuals are never harmed by the creatures in the blacklands, as they are usually the ones controlling them. The necromancers do not take kindly to trespassers who come without someone dead, and will usually attempt to kill said people as they see them. The ground itself of the blacklands, is pitch black and for some reason does not take on much light, which would explain how the place got it's name. NIFLHEIM Named after the Norse version of Hell, Niflheim is a ghost town. It hosts a variety of spirits: from Hostile to Docile, Pranksters to Helpers. Niflheim also hosts an unbelievable monster count, of which no two are the same. Also residing in this place is a rare collection of phantoms exclusive to Niflheim and Niflheim alone. The buildings within are mostly of a run-down nature; abandoned and difficult to safely live, or even squat, in, due to the intense monster activity. These monsters come in varying degrees of intelligence. Some are hardly more than lonely, shambling, protoplasm searching for flesh to consume, but some are intelligent enough to realize the value of safety in numbers (and pinstripe suits), and have arranged themselves into small pockets of organized crime (such as the Mutilators; a gang of bounty hunters and general armbreakers found in the town's slaughterhouse district). Some are smarter than you. In the center of Niflheim, an all-consuming darkness resides. Along with slowly but surely sucking the life out of any living creature that comes within 50 feet of it, it constantly spouts out abominations of all shapes and sizes, and is ostensibly the source of all the phantoms. Niflheim is approximately 40 square miles; it is a vast town, and despite its many abominations, it also sports - more often than not - a very nice place to hide until the monsters are far enough for you to run for safer havens. Unfortunately, most of these places are located relatively close to the town's central core of darkness. Bus system pricey, but reasonably punctual, at least.